Take Me to Church
by kaxeki
Summary: No one but Naruto could make Sasuke feel this way. (One-shot.)


**AN:** I wrote this over a year ago, and I decided to edit it a bit and post it for others to enjoy. To give you some sort of timeline they are 18-19, and everything in canon has happened up to the events of 698, but diverges after that. Enjoy your smut you filthy sinners.

Hushed whispers and poorly concealed hatred followed the raven everywhere — the villagers not entirely forgiving when it came to Sasuke's betrayal. Their acceptance wasn't what he was after; the only person he had sought forgiveness from being Naruto, and he had received it almost immediately — much to his annoyance — yet the young Uchiha couldn't help the dejected feelings that surfaced, ultimately seeking solitude and isolation to brood in silence.

This time he had opted to sulk in the furthest corner of his room, arms cradling bent knees, and his chin nestled on top. That is where Naruto found him; his heart immediately aching at the sight of his best friend. Taking long strides forward, he sank down beside the raven, resting his head back on the wall as a heavy sigh left his lips. Dark eyes cast a sidelong glance at the blond before ultimately settling back to stare straight ahead.

"Don't let them get to you, Sasuke." The Uchiha remained silent, continuing his staring match with the opposing wall. "I mean it. Don't let them have the satisfaction." The serious tone in Naruto's voice made Sasuke look his way again, midnight eyes connecting with blue. The blond held his gaze for what seemed like hours, the cobalt orbs swirling with emotion that stirred something in the pit of the ninja's stomach.

"Hn." It took a surprising amount of control to break the contact, but Sasuke managed in hopes of quelling the small voice in his head that told him to move closer. The raven could feel Naruto's eyes as they seemingly bored into his being; the action making him feel unbelievably vulnerable and open. Uchihas were never to be caught in such a weak state. "Stop staring, dobe."

"I can't help it." His voice was oddly quiet making Sasuke shift uncomfortably, not daring to look in his direction. A quiet Naruto meant a possible showcasing of feelings and deep conversation, something the Uchiha detested. Feelings were meant to be locked away and hidden beneath the guise of ultimate control and unaffected composure. "You look so sad," Naruto continued, his voice sounding even smaller.

Sasuke scoffed. "Then don't look."

"Teme." Before the raven could act, Naruto's hands cupped each side of his face, forcing their eyes to meet. "When you're hurting, I'm hurting. Why haven't you realized that by now?"

Ebony eyes widened at the confession, the sincerity in Naruto's admission flooring him. Sasuke was not prepared for the softness to his friend's face, or the sudden tightening in his chest at the sight. He cleared his throat, using it as a poor excuse to turn his eyes away. A faint rose color tinted pale cheeks despite Sasuke's attempt at willing it away.

"Naruto…" The teen was unsure of what to say, rendered speechless by the confession; the proximity of their faces fully registering to his body as he felt Naruto's breath mixing with his own. The hands on his face remained but softened their hold, the caress of a thumb against a cheek making his body stiffen. Sky blue eyes held uncertainty as they looked at the other, trailing from his eyes to land on lightly parted lips.

"Sasuke I —" The blond bit his own lip, weighing in on what he should do. "I'm sorry."

Their mouths connected in a matter of seconds, a mixture of rough and soft; calm and frantic. It was unabashedly very Naruto, and Sasuke couldn't deny the pick up in his heart beat, or the sudden spark that tore through him at the touch.

Much to his dismay, Naruto broke apart shortly after; his face notably flushed as his hands dropped to his lap to fiddle with the fingers. Whether it was from excitement or embarrassment, Sasuke had no clue, but an undeniably shameful look graced tanned features as azure eyes averted to the ground. "I uh," he stuttered. "I didn't…I mean…I —"

"Kiss me again."

Naruto's eyes widened to resemble saucers as he looked to the black haired male in utter shock. "W-what?" Sasuke was a bit shocked himself at how easily the words left his mouth, but he didn't let that show through, his stone features only revealing determination.

"Don't make me repeat myself, dobe." Sasuke's blush deepened, but he remained firm as he kept his gaze locked with the teen before him. Naruto stayed put, still seemingly frozen in shock, when he suddenly bolted forward without warning; the force almost knocking Sasuke to the ground as he eagerly complied with the Uchiha's order.

It didn't take long for the experimental kisses to turn ravenous, and the effect it had on Sasuke was absolutely maddening. Naruto was relentless and made it his personal mission to leave no patch of skin untouched. Groping through fabric, nibbling, sucking; it was a lot of stimulus for the raven to handle at one time; going from minimal physical contact with others to a full blown make out session with his best friend was a lot to digest in one sitting.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered huskily in his ear as he nibbled at the outer shell. The raven couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips, and the two teens simultaneously froze. A wave of embarrassment washed over him, and he tried to wiggle away from Naruto's hold, but the blond gripped tighter. "That was — "

"Shut up."

"Hot," Naruto breathed, and Sasuke stopped dead still. His heart hammered in his rib cage, and he swore it echoed throughout the entire room. Wandering hands moved to still on Sasuke's chest, Naruto's breath still tickling his ear. "Do it again." The blond's fingers began trailing downwards, and Sasuke's breath hitched as they paused at the hem of his simple black t-shirt. He could feel the smirk lifting the corners of Naruto's lips against his skin.

Fast forward five minutes later and both boys were devoid of their shirts which were carelessly thrown across the room, Naruto's slightly torn from the force Sasuke used. "N-Naruto," Sasuke stuttered out as the blond latched onto a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. The raven's hands grabbed fistfuls of yellow hair as he pulled him off only to crush their lips together in a lust ridden haze. Tugging harder, it was Naruto's turn to let out a moan, and Sasuke took it to his advantage, slipping his tongue in to taste everything he had to offer.

Their tongues battled for dominance, the room rising in temperature as hands roughly clawed at exposed skin in an attempt to get closer. Naruto's hand had grown bold, reaching down to palm the growing bulge in Sasuke pants. A fox like grin spread across the blond's face as he continued his ministrations.

"You want me, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice took on that husky quality again as he quickened the pace. Biting back the groan that threatened to come out, the raven merely closed his eyes and drew a shaky breath. Naruto paused his movements, a playful glint in his eyes. "I think you should beg me to continue." Sasuke threw a trademark Uchiha glare his way.

"Like hell I will." Using every bit of willpower he could muster, he moved away from the blond and towards his discarded shirt. "We can just stop here." As he clutched the black fabric, onyx eyes glanced back at an annoyed looking Uzumaki. His smirk grew as his line of sight moved downward. "You can go home and take care of that _little problem_ yourself."

For the second time that day Sasuke was knocked backwards by the force of a pouncing Naruto, but this time his head collided with the wooden floor with a loud thud. "Damn it, dobe!" Blond tendrils blocked the view of Naruto's eyes, his hands digging into the raven's shoulders. A minute passed before he lifted his head, the sight releasing a spark straight to Sasuke's groin. The predatory gleam in lust darkened eyes sent chills down his spine.

"Teme," he warned. "If you aren't going to beg willingly, I guess I have no choice but to make you."

Sasuke snorted despite himself. "You can certainly try." He knew the hot tempered blond would take it as a challenge, but the feral growl that bubbled from his throat was surprising nonetheless, and Sasuke almost wished he hadn't goaded him on. Almost.

With one harsh motion, both the raven's pants and boxers were pulled to his ankles, revealing his naked form in all its glory. Sasuke gasped as cool air greeted his skin. Barely a moment passed when that gasp was quickly replaced by a soft mewl as Naruto bent forward to press chaste kisses to a creamy inner thigh; his hands roaming the Uchiha's slim but sinewy chest until fingers stopped to rub circles over hardening nipples.

Naruto's smug expression sent a twinge of annoyance through his system; an immediate scowl forming on Sasuke's face. He hated being under another's control, and was about to get this point across when the blond's breath ghosted over his length, and his fuzzy brain suddenly decided Naruto would be the only exception.

Deep cobalt met midnight as Naruto hovered over Sasuke's body, moving up until their faces were inches apart. The air was practically knocked right out of his lungs when the blond smiled warmly; eyes crinkling at the edges. "You're so beautiful, Sasuke." Milky skin suddenly pinked as a blush crept up his neck. He huffed indignantly, turning his head to the side to avoid the blue depths before him. Naruto only chuckled, burying his face in the crook of the raven's neck to hide his own blush. "Especially when you make sounds for me."

"Hn." Naruto looked up at him again, his hand gently guiding Sasuke's face back to meet his own.

"Let me...Let me touch you." Sasuke lifted a brow.

"And _what_ have you been doing this whole time then?" Naruto shook his head, his blond mop of hair moving to cover his eyes again. "Besides, I thought you were hell bent on making me beg for it."

"No, not like that. I changed my mind. I-I want you to give me permission." Sasuke lifted himself onto his elbows, extending one hand to lift Naruto's chin so they were looking directly into each other's eyes. The raven let out a half annoyed sigh, and shook his head with a small upward tilt of his lips.

"Usuratonkachi." Closing the gap Sasuke laid the softest of kisses to the corners of Naruto's mouth as widened eyes watched his every movement. When the boy pulled away, azure misted over with unshed tears.

"S-sasuke, I think I really love you."

The challenging smirk that graced aristocratic features was one that would surely make the Uchiha's horde of devoted fan girls swoon. Naruto himself thought he might just pass out at the sight of it. "Is that so? Prove it."

To Sasuke's surprise, and utter embarrassment, Naruto swiftly got up, lifting the other with him and proceeded to carry him bridal style to the bed; the two crash landing on the soft comforter.

Ten minutes later the two were at it again at full force, tongues clashing wildly as their bodies seemed to melt together. Somewhere along the way Sasuke had rid Naruto of his own pants and boxers, the two now fully exposed to the other's gaze. Naruto had been sure to use less force this time around; though with the way he was currently sucking on the junction of Sasuke's neck and shoulder, there was surely going to be a big angry mark.

After the blond decided he was done with that area of skin, he began to move lower, trailing languid kisses down, down, down until he reached the patch of black hair surrounding Sasuke's hardened member. Naruto could do nothing but stare, and raising his body a bit brought a finger out to tentatively poke it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke's tone was incredulous as he lay there with his eyes focusing on the ceiling. One minute he was writhing under the blond's touch, and the next he had the compulsion to slap the idiot upside the head.

Naruto reddened, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck nervously. "I was curious! It's not like I've done this before. This is the first time I've touched another guy's dick y'know." The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Well keep that up, and it will be the last." Naruto's hand dropped to his side as he pouted, but his face soon brightened as a mischievous grin pulled at his lips. Positioning himself right above his target, he slowly bent forward, dragging his tongue along the length. Sasuke gasped at the foreign sensation. Using his reactions as a guide, Naruto carried on lavishing his attention over Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke's back rounded as Naruto's wet tongue administered long strokes, and he could barely contain the wanton moans begging to pass his lips. "Ng-Naruto just g-get on with it, will you?!"

Tilting his head to the side Naruto feigned a look of innocence. "Get on with what, Sasuke?" The raven let out a groan of frustration in response, but said nothing. Naruto flicked his tongue over the head a few times, watching the victim of his torture's face as he closed his eyes tightly and shuddered. "Tell me what you want me to do, _Sa-su-ke_." Enunciating the syllables, his honey thick voice oozed with indecent intentions.

So _that_ was how he was going to play it. Sasuke had assumed they were past the whole begging thing, but the need for something more greatly overwhelmed the need to keep his pride intact. Inhaling sharply at the feeling of a finger trailing feather light touches, he gave in. "Use your damn mouth."

The young blond happily acquiesced, finally stretching parted lips over the twitching member.

 _Holy shit._

The warmth encasing Sasuke surged through his whole body in a round of sparks, threatening to ignite and set him on fire. As Naruto experimentally began to bob his head up and down, Sasuke's control over his voice began to wane; a particularly lewd moan bubbling out of his throat and tumbling through his lips. Naruto hummed approvingly earning a mumbled 'shit' in response.

Making up for the lack his mouth couldn't cover, a tanned hand came up to gently wrap around the base, administering the same rhythmic pace. Sweat began to bead at Sasuke's temples as he felt the pleasure build within. Who knew that those lips were good at something other than sucking down ramen and spouting moronic ideas?

Sasuke's breathing grew ragged as the minutes passed. "I'm gonna...Naruto…"

The blond only sped up his pace, reveling in the rare sight of the raven's composure unraveling. With a groan Sasuke's back arched, his orgasm tearing through him with an incredible force, white light flashing behind shut lids as his body shuddered. Naruto stayed put despite Sasuke's warnings, subsequently swallowing all that filled his mouth, his tongue peeking out to swipe at the tip for good measure.

Letting Sasuke's softening member go; Naruto moved up to hover over a slightly flustered looking Uchiha. He hadn't expected the blond to actually taste him never mind swallow; the fact he had done so being both extremely embarrassing and erotic. Half lidded eyes cautiously peered into bright blue. Naruto licked his lips, his face seemingly deep in thought. Whiskered cheeks were flushed; a rosy pink splashed over bronzed features. Sasuke's heart skipped at the sight; his friend never looking more breathtaking than in that moment.

"A bit bitter, but it's not the worst thing I've ever tasted." Naruto's words instantly added a layer to the raven's embarrassment; and he felt the urge to push him off as crimson replaced rose. Naruto leaned closer, eyeing the Uchiha with a smirk. "Wanna taste?" Before Sasuke could protest soft lips met his, the feeling alone making him open his mouth up to him; the tongue carrying his essence swiftly diving in to swipe along his own.

The taste was unlike anything he had ever experienced, quite unpleasant if he were to be honest, but the fact that it came from Naruto's mouth somehow made it more bearable. Breaking apart for some much needed air; the two observed each other through gasps of breath.

A dull heat still burned at Sasuke's core, and with the way Naruto's erection rubbed against his thigh, he figured it was the blond's turn to feel pleasure. It wasn't just a simple act of reciprocation; the raven found himself wanting to give Naruto that sensation; that moment of pure bliss. He wanted to be the one to make the ninja moan. He wanted to hear his name as the blond shook with passion. The thought alone made that fire flicker back to life.

In one swift movement, Sasuke rolled the surprised teen over and onto his back, flipping their positions. "Ah!"

Midnight eyes were fogged over with such lust that Naruto found himself to be speechless as he got lost in them; falling into their dark depths as his heart sped up. "Your turn." Sasuke's words brought the blond back in an instant as his groin twitched.

"M-my turn?"

"Mhmm," the boy hummed; running a hand through sunshine yellow hair before grabbing a fistful and tugging it to the side to gain better access to his neck. The pigmented surface was too clean for the Uchiha's taste, and was just begging to be marked by him. Wasting no time, eager lips latched on to the skin sucking softly before teeth grazed the area; his tongue then lapping over the reddening skin.

"Mmm." Naruto was less reserved than Sasuke when it came to being loud; which was made even more obvious by the pleasured moans and sighs that spilled freely from open lips as Sasuke trailed prolonged kisses from the length of his jaw to his collarbone.

"Teme, you're very good at this." Naruto's eyes were closed as his hands found purchase on the Uchiha's creamy shoulders.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He purred, voice warm and dripping with the promises of more to come. The blond's heart raced; his breath catching in his throat at the thought of Sasuke in between his legs. Better yet, him in between Sasuke's thighs, ramming into him repeatedly as his cries carried out the sound of his name…He felt a heavy thump in his chest.

"Oh fuck."

Sasuke lifted his head, a popping noise resounding as he paused from sucking on a nipple. "We'll get to that." Another thump.

"You mean you're gonna…do me?"

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe, I know you want it to be the other way around."

Naruto gulped. "You'd let me…?" Remaining silent, Sasuke returned his attention back to Naruto's chest; one hand rubbing the bud between an index finger and thumb, while the other lay splayed across his side.

"S-sasuke, no more. P-please. I won't be…able…to last." The stimulation Sasuke's skilled lips and roaming hands caused along with the occasional grinding of hips, had Naruto's body running on pleasure overload.

Sitting up, the Uchiha took in the panting and whimpering mess beneath him with a satisfactory gleam in his eyes. To say he was enjoying the scene before him would be a huge understatement. It made him feel wanted, and oh _god_ , had he ever felt more alive than in this moment? How had he not realized it before — his need for Naruto? The way he felt whole by his side; the way his pure touch made him feel worthy and absolved from his previous misdoings…If the other would let him he swore he would worship Naruto til the day he died.

"Naruto." He whispered his first of many prayers; bowing to press a soft kiss to his temple. The blond lifted on his elbows to stare into onyx; the usual calm orbs resembling a raging sea; emotions ebbing, flowing, and crashing against the outer rings like waves.

A tanned hand lifted to hold a cheek; their eyes never leaving the other as Sasuke leaned into the touch. The corners of Naruto's mouth curved into a heart-stopping smile; the warmth so contagious Sasuke found he couldn't stop himself from smiling as well.

"Beautiful," Naruto breathed as his thumb caressed the skin, leaning in to close the small gap separating them.

The kisses they shared were slow and passionate, brimming with surfacing emotions. Pushing Sasuke up and over, Naruto was now back on top; the motion making both groan as their lengths rubbed together.

Naruto was the first to break their kissing, his face suddenly taking on a worried expression. "I…uh…I'm unsure of what I'm supposed to do." Feeling hazy from the extensive necking, the raven's clouded mind had no time to process a snide remark.

"Prep me."

"Prep y-"

Without another word Sasuke grabbed a hold of the blond's hand, absently taking the first three fingers into his mouth, his tongue swirling over the digits with vigor. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the spectacle; his mouth suddenly drying as Sasuke's eyes closed, making it seem as though the caramel colored fingers were some sort of delicacy.

Midnight eyes opened slightly to view Naruto's reaction; the longing filled depths staring back speaking volumes. Deeming the fingers ready, Sasuke slowly dragged them out from between his lips, a line of spit trailing behind. Naruto reddened, transfixed by the erotic display.

"I bet you can figure out what comes next."

Nodding, Naruto shifted his position to rest between alabaster thighs. Spreading them slightly with the back of his hands, he brought the first thoroughly coated finger to rest at Sasuke's opening. Gently pushing forward, the blond looked to the male when the ring of muscle encircled him, instantly pushing back to eject the offending digit.

"Just move," Sasuke ordered calmly, his eyes shut as he took in a deep breath.

Despite being unsure and wary of the situation; Naruto began moving, thrusting his finger in and out at a leisurely pace. Once he felt Sasuke was ready for another, he added the second, this time scissoring the two. By the slight shaking of the raven's body and the obvious gritting of teeth, he could tell Sasuke was experiencing a bit of pain.

Sensing Naruto's hesitance, Sasuke rocked on the fingers to make the blond go deeper. "I'm _fine_. Keep going."

After the third finger had been inserted and put into motion, Naruto began to quicken the pace. Sasuke's sudden moan caught him off guard as his head shot up to look at the Uchiha.

"Th-there." He breathed, voice rasping with budding pleasure. Copying his previous movement another moan rose from Sasuke's lips. The shock of pleasure mixed with pain muddled his brain, the formation of complex sentences seemingly too arduous a task. "M-more. You." As he took his fingers out, Sasuke actually whimpered at the loss.

Naruto's own head was dizzy with anticipation as he spat into his hands, smearing it on his almost painfully stiff cock. He bit his lip at the contact, positioning himself where his fingers were just minutes earlier.

"Oh no, take as long as you need."

"Hey I am preparing myself, and I'm _nervous_ okay! I don't want to hurt you." Naruto's voice rose to it's usual earsplitting decibel as he sent a heated glare the raven's way. "Fucking prick," he muttered to himself.

"I planned on it, but if you don't make a move soon I'll more than likely fall asleep from boredom." Sasuke quipped, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you such an asshole? Wait — don't fucking answer that."

Grabbing on to Sasuke's hips roughly, he readied himself. Taking a deep breath he pushed in; slowly inching forward until he filled Sasuke to the brim. Every ounce of willpower in Naruto's possession was put into use as his body begged him to start pounding into the warm heat hard and fast.

"C-can I move?" The blond's gaze lifted to search Sasuke's face for an answer. Eyes closed tight; Sasuke's features spoke of his discomfort. Cobalt eyes caught sight of a lonely drop of sweat trailing from his temple to disappear into sable tendrils. "Are you okay? I — we don't have to do this if it's too much f —"

"For fucks sake just shut up and move!"

He didn't have to tell him twice. Naruto began a slow rhythm; his nails anchoring into the flesh covering Sasuke's hips. "Sasuke, you're so...tight."

"Hnnn." Long legs came up to wrap around Naruto's torso, matching arms clasping around his neck.

"Fuck," the blond hissed as the pleasure began to heighten. Unable to control himself, Naruto pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in. Sasuke's back arched as he hit that spot deep within him; a throaty moan emerging from the nearly silent raven.

Taking that as initiative Naruto repeated the action once, twice, three times, until Sasuke was shaking and breathless, writhing around with the surges of heat it sent through his body. The steady flame in his gut had turned into a raging wildfire, and this time Sasuke was certain it would consume him completely.

Pulling Naruto down for a fierce kiss, Sasuke bucked upwards, raising his hips to meet the blond thrust for thrust. Naruto gasped at the contact, the surprise from the action immediately turning into hunger that hit like waves, threatening to pull him under.

"H-harder. Faster," Sasuke breathed as his lips remained a hairs breadth away from Naruto's own. Naruto dove an arm beneath Sasuke's back, lifting him so that he could hit him from a different angle.

"Na-…!" The Uchiha could barely form sentences as the new position left him panting, mumbling incoherently as his pleasure hazed mind temporarily forgot how to form words. The arms wrapped around Naruto's neck moved to scrape nails angrily down his back.

"Shit. You feel so...so good." _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._ Naruto wasn't what you would call a religion oriented person, but if there was such a thing as a god out there, he was damn sure it was right there on top of him; and the Uzumaki planned on singing praises to him for the rest of his life.

Sasuke bent his head back as they moved with reckless abandon, black hair falling with him except for the fringe that stuck to his face with sweat. Half lidded eyes were almost unrecognizable if not for the swirling red spinning rampantly amidst them. Naruto knew that Sasuke's sharingan appeared when he lost control. When that happened it was always a sign of imminent danger and possible death, but here he thought it to be an indication of freedom, and it was breathtaking. Never before had he seen Sasuke give in and let himself experience bliss; the raven always opting to be closed off in a world of pain and guilt.

"I love you," Naruto spoke through grunts. Sasuke's eyes flashed back to black before he closed them, moving to rest his forehead against Naruto's.

"I know," he whispered. And he did know. He'd always known. All the trouble and opposition Naruto faced just to bring him back…He who thought he was to be forever encased in the darkness, living among the shadows, lost to the world around him. Sasuke clutched tighter onto the teen, hoping his true feelings were showing as clearly as he felt them.

Sasuke's words had shot through the blond's system like a screaming confession, the sheer force of it causing his heart to stutter in his chest. Naruto's hold in turn grew tighter just as the raven's had, tears threatening to spill over yet again as his vision grew blurry from the onslaught of emotion.

This was _his_ Sasuke. _His_ Sasuke was finally back, and this time the raven was in his arms of his own volition. Though it had been months since his return, it felt like seconds, and Naruto was overcome as his mind mourned all the time lost.

Feeling the hot tears streaming down his lover's face, Sasuke brought his thumbs up to gently wipe them away; his head still pressed to Naruto's as their pace ebbed to a deliciously slow lovemaking.

" _Shhh,_ " he cooed, though his caring gesture was rudely interrupted by a low rumbling moan as his sensitized cock ground against the blond's abs. Naruto smiled through the drying tears, his own drawn out groan following soon after.

Sasuke could feel it approaching; the heat within him burning white hot, shooting liquid fire through his veins in shorter and shorter intervals. Clutching onto Naruto tighter, his nails dug into his neck, an acute hiss hitting his ears as he brought his head over a caramel shoulder.

At this point Sasuke's only concern was finding the release that he so desperately needed; the urgency so demanding he lifted his hips and crashed down onto Naruto hoping to meet it.

"S-sasuke!"

 _Again_. The Uchiha's mind chanted. Slam. _Again_. Slam. Their sweat covered bodies ground against each other; the sounds of wet skin on skin coming into contact filling the air around them.

The world in this moment seemed to twist and turn at odd curves and lines; the only picture of clarity being a heavily panting and blushing Sasuke on top of him. Naruto's half lidded eyes only found the sight before him to be worth watching anyways; the raven's thick hair matted to rose dusted cheeks as his body glistened in the dimming afternoon light.

"Na-Naruto!" Sasuke's body writhed while what felt like the torridity of a thousand suns ripped through his body as his orgasm hit, leaving a trail of pleasure singed nerves in its wake.

The clenching muscles around him mixed with the raspy moans of his partner sent the blond to his own completion; his climax hitting his body like a wave; dragging him along as it crashed and rolled through his system. A string of profanities wound their way out of Naruto's throat as he held the other impossibly close.

With the last stands of their fulfillment buzzing hotly through their frames; the two collapsed on the pillows behind them; Naruto barely bothering to pull out.

"Well, that was…"

"Yeah," The blonde agreed.

Feeling unbelievably calm and at peace; Sasuke decided to indulge his rarely seen softer side, wrapping an arm around Naruto as he snuggled into the crook of his neck. Said blonde let out a soft chuckle, bringing his hand up to comb tousled black strands. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for round two."

The exhausted Uchiha merely closed his eyes; his breathing slowing in preparation for sleep. Naruto's hand continued caressing his hair, though Sasuke felt the other one creep down his side to draw circles over a thigh. He swatted the fingers away; an annoyed look on his face despite shut eyes.

"If you don't get the hell to sleep I will have no qualms chidori-ing your ass."

"Sounds like a good time to me."

Sasuke crept one eye open to glare daggers at the grinning idiot beside him. "Hn. I hate you."

"I hate you too, teme."

With a contented smile pulling at his lips, Sasuke drifted off, Naruto's warmth and soft humming lulling him to sleep. As the blond peered at the sleeping form beside him, he marveled at how angelic he appeared to be; snickering at how flustered the Uchiha would get by the comparison.

Pulling the rumpled blanket off the floor, Naruto draped it over the both of them; eyes slowly closing as the fatigue his body felt finally caught up with him.


End file.
